What should you do?
ROBLOX Creepypasta, MysteriousThis is a choose your own adventure. You decide if you live or die. 1. You go to Roblox.com, and clicked on games. A new recommended game catches your eye - "Don't die". It looks scary, and if it isn't it would pass some time. So what do you do? Play the game - Go to 2. Go to the forums - Go to 3. 2. So you decide to play the game. It apears as one of those copied "Survive in Area 51" games. It's all the same, except theres no bases or weapons. Just the lift down, and a weird dot at the edge of the map. There’s no other players. What do you do? Go down - Go to 4. Go to the dot - Go to 5. 3. You decide not to play it, as it has a lot of dislikes. You hop onto the forums, and see this post in help - "Having trouble with this game.' In the post, there's a link to the "Don't Die" game. The post says that when he went to the dot, his game crashed. When he tried it again, the game was different. There wasn't any update to the game. This post strikes your curiosity. What do you do? Go to the dot - Go to 5. Go play Minecraft - Go to 6. 4. You go down, and it looks the same as any other copied game. Except for this small room inside a large room- its completely black with a window and a a small white door. What do you do? Go inside of the box - Go to 7. Go back out and to the dot - Go to 5. 5. Wow! That hike to the dot took a lot longer than expected. You encountered a single person join he game, them quickly leave. Other than that nothing happened. The dot is a black cube, but it glows white. You hear what sounds like a person babbling non sense. You are about to touch it, but you encounter a GUI, and it says "DON'T TOUCH THE CUBE". What do you do? Touch it - Go to 8. Go play Minecraft - Go to 6. 6. You close the game, then load up Minecraft. After that you go to a random server. Nothing else happens. You play for a while, and go to sleep. The End. -The Boring Ending- 7. You step inside of the box, and inside, there's a single computer monitor. It has a decal with it depicting a noob in a tube. For some reason, the picture gives you the chills. You have zero walkspeed. You cant move the camera out of the box. Suddenly, the box is lowered. You see lights pass, and you are lowered into a box.. You are still frozen, but in a second you see your legs getting cut off by two scientists. You don't scream, instead you sigh in pleasure. The room rumbles, and they run away, making frightened noises as they run into a small room next to yours. They lock the door. There is no noise. After that, a large beast comes in. You begin to reach for it, and it rips your arm in half. There is no gore. You look at your arm for no reason in particular, but in that time, the beast had began playing with the camera. It looks into the beasts soulless eyes. The screen fades to black. You see scattered limb parts, and in a weird font, it says.. The End. -The Lab Ending- 8. You decide to jump onto the cube, and the screen flashes black and white rapidly. you hear the wind should as if you were falling, then you hear a landing sound. The flashing stops, and the area is with a green grass baseplate. There’s nothing above you, even though you clearly heard falling. There’s an outline of a robloxian in the distance, and no button works in the escape menu. What do you do? Walk to it - Go to 9. Jump off the baseplate - Go to 10. Close the game - Go to 6. 9. The robloxian is rounded, like you. It has a classic R cap, and has noob colors. It begins moving slowly towards you. You try to walk back, but you can’t. What do you do? Jump - Go to 11. Dont jump - go to 12. 10. You die. You respawn, and you’re back to the “normal“ game. There’s 2 other players, jakepaulfan191 and olololololo1112. You can see either of them. Jake says “hey” and then leaves. You think this is a bit odd, but then Ollooks says “Don’t come dow” and then he leaves the game as well. The lift is still there, and so is the dot. What do you do? Go down the lift - Go to 4. Go back to the dot- go to 5. 11. You jump over it, and the noob turns around. It’s smile is unusually wide, and shows teeth. It rushes towards you and jump scares you. The monitor burns out, and you stare into the darkness, heart pumping. You then hear a voice- I’ve been waiting, then a different voice screaming as it slowly fades into silence. You have ideas about what happened, but they’re too grusome for you to imagine. -The Unknown Ending- 12. The noob’s hand reaches out and rests his arm/hand on your shoulder. ”Join me, and we will rule this world.” What do you do? Reply yes - Go to 13. Reply no- Go to 14. 13. The screen fades into black. You zoom out, and you have a crown on you. You are looking down at a crowd on noobs dressed similarly to the noob you saw earlier. You shout “We shall rule!” and you hear the cheering of everyone. -The Leader Ending- 14. The noob’s smiles dissapears. In a flash of white you’re on the floor of a white room. You hear the noob say “Kill him in the most painful way.” You hear ”yes sir” then the screen flashes white and red. It hurts our eyes, and roblox encountered an unexpected error. You sit in silence, staring at the message, processing the events that just happened. -The Dead Ending- Category:Unfinished